Wingman
by swpf
Summary: Alex decides she needs something and drags Olivia along to help her get it. AO humor and sexiness, of course. One shot.


A/N: So, this is my first SVU fic as well as my first collabo with my very good friend, **McMagicG12, **and we're both really excited to be posting this. After much deliberation, poking, and prodding, we finally got this done, which – trust me – is a rarity.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: We own nothing except two really crappy laptops and several boxes of cereal. If I owned these two, I could die happy, but I don't. Oh well.

Olivia Benson glanced at her surroundings, including the obscenely fruity drink in her hand, and wondered how she had gotten to this point. Well, no, that wasn't necessarily true; it was very easy to explain how she'd gotten here. It all had to do with the very leggy, very sexy blonde standing across the room.

In the year or so since Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot had joined up with the SVU team, the ADA and the only female detective on the squad had garnered an interesting relationship. From the outset, the two had often engaged in - let's call them passionate discussions- over warrants and what the detectives could and could not do to ensure that a criminal was put behind bars. After their initial conflicts, however, Alex and Olivia managed to get along, even discovering that they shared quite a few interests. Over time, the two were even able to consider each other friends, and friends do things together, right? 

Yes. Yes, they do, Olivia thought ruefully. That was how she had gotten herself into this situation, being fucking _friends _with fucking _Alex Cabot.  
_

Olivia had agreed to a _friendly _lunch in Alex's office that afternoon. They were congenially eating Chinese food and going over Olivia's testimony for an upcoming trail and had just finished, when the normally reserved ADA sighed dramatically, leaned back in her seat, and said - seemingly out of nowhere - "I really need to get laid." 

The statement nearly caused Olivia to choke on her lo mien and that statement had led to her standing in a gay nightclub with Alex, with the unfortunate task of acting as Alex's wingman - wingwoman? Whatever the term, her job for the night was stay to with Alex - as her _friend _- until she found someone suitable for her release. Watching the blonde be chatted up by a sexy redhead at the bar was a new form of torture for the detective. Before tonight, she hadn't even known that the ADA was even gay! Otherwise she surely would have offered to solve Alex's problem right there in her office or at least asked her out. Instead, she had been stewing in misery and regret for the better part of an hour. 

The detective looked up as Alex slowly sauntered back to the her table. Aforementioned 'Sexy Redhead' was pouting at the bar, before she turned and walked to, shockingly, another blonde to chat up. 

"So?" Liv asked, stirring the drink with a small straw. It was something to pass the time, so as not to appear too eager for the information, even though, if Alex'd looked, she might have noticed the slight tremor in her hands. 

"So..." Alex shook her head and rolled around her own drink in her glass. "Not my type. Too argumentative. Too concerned with being right." Her blonde hair waved in her face, unbridled by her usual glasses of justice. 

"So, too much like you," Olivia concluded, making herself focus on the conversation and not how interesting it would be to just happen to runs her fingers through that hair while... 

"Yeah, pretty much," Alex agreed with a chuckle, effectively snapping the detective back to reality. 

"So, what is your type?" Olivia asked. "You know, since I'm supposed be helping you get laid and all." Right, because Olivia's own interest had nothing to do with it. 

Alex shrugged and leaned back in her seat, unconsciously shifting closer to the detective. "I don't know. Not her, that's for sure." 

"Gee, thanks Alex. You're sure giving me a lot to go on here." She spoke with an exaggerated exasperation in her tone, rolling her eyes. 

"Maybe I just don't know what I want." The blonde shrugged, glancing away momentarily. 

"That's impossible," Olivia scoffed. "You're Alexandra Cabot. You declared your political ambitions to the captain the first day you met, saying that you planned to 'stand on the team's shoulders to reach a broader constituency,' and assist with the squad's 'behavioral problems'."

Alex shook her head, "See, it's not that easy, Olive." Olivia raised an eyebrow at the nickname but, thinking the ADA was apparently not holding the alcohol as well as she'd expected, allowed her to continue. "I-I just, I am a lot more fickle with the ladies." 

"The ladies?" Olivia repeated. This night was turning out to be far more entertaining than she'd originally thought. "Just how many of those drinks have you had, counselor?" 

Alex shrugged. "Maybe too many. Maybe just enough." Her hazy eyes indicated it was far from the latter as she leaned forward and joked, "Why, Detective? Ya gonna card me? I know I'm over 21..." 

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at the obviously inebriated woman, and it was sheer force of will that allowed her not declare her next thought a sign of her forced celibacy. _How the hell'm I gonna get her home in one piece?_ She shook this thought away, focusing on the woman in front of her, who was drunkenly staring back at her and shook her head. 

Alex sat back a minute, "What 'bout you, Olive? What kinda girl do you want t'night? You've been gettin' looks too..." One arm slung carelessly over the back of her chair, she appeared as suave as one could, drunk, hot, and bothered in a singles' bar. 

"Now I know you've had to much to drink," the detective muttered. 

"Sweetie, I'm tipsy, not blind," Alex countered, nodding across the room. "Just see for yourself." 

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, but sure enough, when she turned her head in the direction Alex suggested, there were at least three women giving her the eye. "They must serve really strong drinks here." Her voice got quieter as she turned back, realizing she'd missed one. 

"Or you can just face facts and realize that you're a walking wet dream," Alex countered pointedly. Alcohol or no, she refused to lose an argument. She waited, watching patiently as Olivia seemed to absorb this. 

Olivia, or Olive (as she had now been called for the first time in her life), looked carefully at her newly declared drinking partner, wondering how she'd missed the blatantly drunken eye from the blonde. "Walking, wet dream, eh? Now, why would you say something like that, Alex? Dear Allie," She decided that, since she was given a nickname, she was able to bestow one as well, "Are you hitting on me?" She propped her head on her hand and glanced at the woman before her, waiting patiently for her befuddled hopefully-maybe-possibly-soon-to-be bedmate to concentrate and answer. 

"Hitting on you?" Alex repeated, trying out the words on her lips. "You could call it that, I guess. But you should know, Olive, I don't plan on leaving here until I'm fully convinced that I'll be getting laid tonight. So, you need to let me know now if I need to find somebody else... not to say that I would mind if it were you, but I'm not saying it's gotta be. In fact, it doesn't 'cause there are other girls who... you know what?" At that, she raised her drink and drained it, thinking that she was either not drunk enough or too much so, but it certainly wasn't the right amount. 

"If you're trying to convince me about the drinks, counselor, you're doing a pretty piss-poor job," Olivia admonished, teasingly. 

"Well, sorry, but you're a little intimidating." 

"Me?" the detective asked incredulously. "Okay, now I'm cutting you off." 

Olivia reached for Alex's glass, only to be cut off by the ADA's pointed glare and hand over her cup. 

"Will you stop that and get it through your marvelously thick head, detective? You, yes, you, with the short hair, and the skin tight sweaters, and the leather jackets, and the handcuffs, and the watch, and the swagger. Yes, you're intimidating and sexy. Deal with it." Alex finished with a huff and a glare, turning away so as not to face said sexy detective with a thick head and redirecting the glare to the bartender, who was on her list already for not realizing she needed another drink, completely disregarding the fact that she'd already _gone up there _to get it in the first place. 

"I mean, correct me if I'm wrong here, but your job is to realize the obvious," the ADA continued. "Come on, I spend far more time than necessary down in the bullpen with the rest of you guys. Most of the time I'm down there, I'm either arguing with you or sitting on your desk trying keep my eyes from..." Alex shook her head, cutting herself off. She wasn't drunk enough to be that shameless just yet. "The point is you're far more distracting than you're willing to admit, so quit sellin' yourself short. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get a beer to counteract the disturbingly fruity taste of this drink-form of the devil." 

Olivia watched Alex saunter away, not unlike the several times she'd watched her move across the bullpen, or across her office, or a court room, or anywhere they were both likely to be at the same time. To be honest, Alex's description didn't just surprise her, actually it rather sounded familiar... Hmm, a woman who came into another's office, so she could watch her and talk to her, trying not to look suspicious. That was apparently a dead ringer for _two _women in the office, as Olivia herself delivered more papers to Alex by hand than she thought even the mail kid did. Seeing the woman move around her office displaying her air of confidence and authority, gave Olivia a little of a head trip, but, to see her in this environment, Olivia was almost overwhelmed by the carefree and daring Alex, who wasn't that difficult to relate to the Alexandra Cabot from the office, but had a much different aim in mind. She was about to try to further reconcile the two in her mind, allowing herself a little more peace of mind, when the sultry blonde masquerading as Alex returned. 

Alex returned to the table with a beer in each hand and sat back down, this time notably closer to the brunette detective. She slid the second beer over to Olivia and observed her for a second before speaking. 

"So, are you ready to admit it?" Alex, ever the lawyer, asked. 

"Admit what?" It was hard to tell whether Olivia was just playing dumb or if she was genuinely confused by the night's events - probably a bit of both. 

"That you're a sexy beast, who just needs a hug, some lovin', and a nice, good fuck, which would likely be offered to you by half the women in this room, if you just asked..." 

"You're a bit too drunk to be offering me advice, counselor. Especially advice like this." 

"And maybe you're not drunk enough, detective," Alex admonished, urging Olivia's drink towards her with two fingers. "So, start sippin' and maybe we'll meet each other in the middle, and we'll see where it goes from there." 

Olivia did indeed start sipping, much to the ADA's delight, partly because it gave her an opportunity to observe the detective more or less unawares. For all her denial and refusals of Alex's statement, the detective was certainly not lacking in the looks and charms department. Alex's list of reasons why she was intimidating was really only the beginning of Olivia's charms and qualities. Just watching her drink was enough to send the attorney into overdrive, just wondering what it would be like to feel those soft, soft lips all over... And then, of course, there were things like Olivia's obvious compassion and concern for the victims she worked with day in and day out that made Alex feel infinitely safer just being around her. 

As Olivia lowered the bottle from her lips, she caught sight of the ADA staring at her in the corner of her eye. "What are you looking at?" she asked, her voice betraying only curiosity. 

Alex's lips simply curled into a smile as she shook her head, her blond locks delicately framing her face. "Dance with me," she said, and whether or not Olivia objected to the request is of little consequence, as the attorney dragged her out the a dance floor without another word. 

Olivia didn't know whether she wanted to shoot or thank the DJ as the music switched to a much slower as they got closer. As the opening lines of a remixed Shirley Bassey's "(Where Do I Begin) Love Story" began to lilt into the crowded atmosphere, Alex abruptly spun around, threw her arms over the detective's shoulders, and pulled herself very close to a very unaware Olivia. The brunette, still a bit shocked, had no idea where to put her hands until Alex moved them to her own hips for her. Alex lowered her head to Olivia's shoulder and for a second, the detective forgot to breathe. Hearing the ADA's not so subtle sniffing of the crook of her neck and feeling the tickling of her nose made it a little better, and, as she stifled her laughter, she started to catch on to the smooth rhythm of the other woman's hips swaying back and forth. 

Everything was fine too, until Alex leaned her hips a little further forward to grind against Olivia slowly, a dirty smirk on her face when Olivia pulled back enough to look as she murmured, "Have you decided yet, Olive?" 

"Decided what?" Olivia managed to say, despite her suddenly dry mouth. 

"If you'll be the one take me home tonight," Alex said, pressing her body even harder against the detective's. Olivia bit back a quiet groan at the feeling of her body forming to fit the other's, and she wisely kept silent as Alex tried to see if they were like puzzle pieces that could stick without glue. With a sigh, she leaned forward, _feeling _as Alex straightened up against her. Usually, they stood on nearly even footing, but Alex's heels, which were higher than normal and did nothing for the increasing desire in this new side of her, gave her an extra inch or two more and meant that Alex had had to lean down, and Olivia now had to look up to see around her. Detective training had led her to be aware of her surroundings, especially in a situation where she was uncomfortable, and she was just in the process of sizing up all the jealous stares around the bar, some directed at her, others at Alex, when she felt something in a rather new place. 

Alex, who'd apparently moved one of her hands from around Olivia's neck in the brunette's inattention, had one hand firmly grasping her ass, showing quite openly that she wasn't happy with the lack of response. "Ahem, I hear nothing in terms of an answer, my dear Olive. What's your answer? Are we gonna' be fucking or not?" Olivia stared blankly at the blonde, who hadn't stopped swaying and leading her through the steps. "Because, if not, we can just put all these observers out of their misery and go our separate ways." Alex's tone was rather nonchalant, but, glancing at her face, Olivia saw that it mattered a little more than the drunken Alex was willing to let on... aloud. 

"I'm not letting you leave with some stranger," the detective finally spoke up. 

"Oh, so you have made up your mind?" Her voice went up slightly in the end, signifying her hope. 

"No, but I can't in good conscience let you go home with somebody you don't know while you're... in this state." Olivia turned her head into Alex's shoulder at these words, squeezing a bit with her fingers as she spoke. 

"What state?" 

Alex, Olivia thought, was very clearly either denying or utterly oblivious, but she shook her head with a hint of a smile. "Alex, sweetie, you're drunk." 

"Stop saying that." Alex had half a mind to throw in the word "Objection" at the beginning, but decided that wouldn't be in her best interests if she planned to prove that she was clearheaded enough to make this decision. "I am not drunk; I just know what I want. You can see for yourself, go get a Breathalyzer and test me; I really don't give a damn. I just want to know, Olive. What do you say?" 

"Alex, you know I want to, but-" 

Just as the music paused and Shirley Bassey hit her high, sustained note, Olivia's objections where cut off as the attorney pressed their lips together gently at first, waiting for a sign of rejection. At first too surprised to do anything, Olivia just held still, feeling Alex move her lips, testing, until finally, her mind caught up and she hesitantly moved her lips as well. Feeling this, Alex continued, deepening the kiss and not letting go. Ignoring the music and the murmur of the women around her, the ADA tightened her grip around the shorter woman, squeezing her ass again as she pushed her tongue in her mouth, letting her taste all the alcohol in her system. Olivia, surprised at first, could now only roll her eyes at the taste of alcohol, resisting the urge to let loose the "I told you so" in favor of continuing this far more... enticing endeavor. It honestly felt like Alexandra Cabot was trying to steal her mouth, tongue and all, and, at the rate she was going, Olivia didn't really feel like there were any better hands she could put it in. Alex was thinking something along the same lines as she moved her hands up and down Olivia's back, quickly taking charge of the kiss and exploring Olivia's mouth at her leisure, finding new surfaces and tastes that she could only describe as, well... Olivia. Of course, this could've continued all night, but, slowly, the two realized that breathing had became an issue. 

When they finally separated, they had a hard time making eye contact as they quietly regained their breath. If they had been able to, Olivia might have noticed that Alex's normally clear blue eyes were now cloudy and darkened with unmistakable lust. Alex could tell, however, that Olivia's breathing had changed from how her chest was heaving and, frankly, she was rather proud of herself for it. 

"Um, Alex?" Olivia whispered, hoping her voice didn't betray her too much. 

"Yes, Liv?" Alexandra spoke just as quietly, closing her eyes as she did so. 

"Your hand, Alex," Olivia reminded her as the song changed. "Your hand is still on my ass." She wasn't quite sure why she said it, but Alex's response, a cheeky grin and a squeeze, made her doubt it was the right thing to have said even more. 

"So, you want to get out of here?" Alex asked, with a charming smirk and another little squeeze. 

Biting back a groan, Olivia reached behind her, moved Alex's hand from her rear-end, and turned back to the presumptuous blonde. "Alex, look, I can't do this. You're-" 

"I'm not drunk, detective," the ADA cut her off. 

"The alcohol on your tongue says otherwise." Neglecting to mention how nice it tasted in combination with the rather savory taste of Alex's mouth, she gave a stern look. 

"You didn't push me away. In fact, you kissed me back," Alex pointed out. "You want me, too." Her voice was strong, but a hint of uncertainty lurked. 

"I know that, but you-" Olivia was losing ground and fast, and she knew they both knew it, but she, at least, wanted to be able to say she put up a fight. 

"Are rational enough to make my own decisions," Alex finished, arms tightening around the already will-weary detective. "And my sobriety and my desire to see your head thrown back in ecstasy by the end of night have nothing to do with each other. My bluntness to say the latter may have been influenced by the former, but, who cares?" 

"Leave it to you to use rhetoric while drunk and arguing that I should have sex with you," the detective groaned, rolling her eyes. 

Alex smirked a little as Olivia groaned, her imagination clearly placing the sound in another setting, before she shook her head loose of these lusty thoughts enough to speak. "I told you to stop saying that. I am slightly inebriated at best and trying to get you to admit - and, maybe later, _sub_mit - to me; to the truth. You want me, don't you, detective?" she whispered in Olivia's ear before dropping her lips to the brunette's neck and applying soft kisses, hoping to entice. She found the spot she was looking for and sucked on the detective's pulse point until she could feel the woman in her arms tremor. 

Olivia closed her eyes and did all she could to stop herself from moaning, but to no avail. Alex smiled at the sound, nearly moaning herself, and her plan of where she wanted this night to go suddenly solidified. She raised her head back up, her half-lidded blue eyes connected with deep brown ones, and she nearly pleaded this time. 

"Take me home, detective." Pressing her forehead gently against the tan one in front of her, her words ghosted over the already-proven smooth lips. "Come on, I'm obviously 'too drunk' to be left alone, right? Especially with one of these unscrupulous characters around here," Her lips quirked into a playful grin as she spoke, knowing that Olivia's sense of right and wrong wouldn't let her, even though they both knew she'd be just fine, the reason being that they both knew, if they left together, they'd be infinitely better than 'just fine''. 

The brunette sighed, closing her eyes to avoid the rather murky blues staring back at her and choosing to not say anything about their physical proximity, "You're right, though it pains me to admit it. Even in drunkenness, you've managed to win your case. Come on." Opening her eyes slowly, she searched Alex's face for something, though she wasn't quite sure what, and, finding it, she smiled a little, using her arms around the other to guide her toward their table then to the door. 

One cab ride to Alex's Upper East Side apartment later, the blonde was still trying to convince Olivia to come in. "Olive, come on." Her voice was wheedling as she tugged gently on the tanned wrist with both hands. "I don't want to be by myself." She made herself give a little pout, which Olivia thought was a good deal sexier than the blonde intended. Sighing and telling herself that it was just so that Alex didn't do anything stupid, Olivia paid the driver the last few dollars, having been unable to stop Alex from paying the rest, and left the car, following the insistent, and rather excited, blonde past the doorman, all the way up the elevator to the penthouse door. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Alex said as she opened the door. She kicked off her shoes and headed back into her bedroom. Olivia had been there enough times to not need to be babysat when she came over. "You want something to drink?" 

"Uh, no," Olivia said slowly. That was, after all, how they'd gotten into this mess to begin with. "Really, Alex, I think I should be going. It's getting late." 

"You can stay here," the ADA offered politely. When the detective looked back up at her, Alex had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a thin white ribbed tank top. The suits she usually wore hid the figure she was now fully able to take in, and she was rather excited by the privilege. With the heels gone, Alex's tall, slender frame balanced on bare feet attached to long, smooth legs encased in slightly clingy gray cotton leading up to a tank top that just barely didn't cover the entirety of her smooth, pale stomach... 

_And no bra, _Olivia mentally noted, feeling her mouth go dry again.

"You know, Alex," the detective said with a great inhale, "I really don't think I can." Olivia tried to take a few very subtle steps backwards towards the door. "In fact, I think I should go now." 

"I really wish you would stay, Olivia," Alex said, utilizing her baby blue eyes to their fullest power, knowing her Olive wouldn't be able to resist. "Just come sit with me. Just for a little while. Please?" Gesturing toward the couch with one hand, she opened the other to the brunette.

Olivia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle, and decided that she may just win the war, if she forfeited. "Alright, fine. Just for a little while." Grasping the offered hand gently, Olivia gave in and followed Alex - _and her gently swaying hips _- to the couch. It was only when Alex gestured her down first and she realized where Alex was going to sit that she tried to squirm out of the way... to no avail. Olivia looked up and saw Alex... sitting in her lap...straddling her... **facing **her. Leaning her head forward, Olivia soon found Alex's blonde head hovering over her shoulder, and she gasped slightly at the feeling of a tongue on her neck, her hands searching for purchase on the soft cotton of Alex's sides. 

"Fuck," the detective groaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. There was only so much she could be expected to take before she exploded, and Alex's rather constant and methodical actions only appeared to be helping Alex herself. 

"Yes, detective," Alex purred, smirking and leaning back to look in Olivia's eyes. "That's exactly was I plan to do." She ran her fingers through the detective's cropped brown locks and sighed, rolling her hips so her crotch pushed down against her captive's to punctuate. "You're so beautiful. Why do you have to be so beautiful?" Her voice was wistful, teasing the tips of the short hair as she spoke, leaning in to press her nose to the soft skin. 

Olivia was at a loss for words, her hands at her sides as she could only feel. Feel her insides melting, feel Alex's body pressed up against her own, feel a certain warm tingling below. Alex noticed the unconscious slight movement of the detective's hips beneath her and took it as permission, (whether it was active or passive didn't matter at the moment) to go further. She leaned forward, rolling her hips slowly, a little harder, and nibbled on the detective's ear playfully. 

"This is your last chance, detective," she whispered, her voice raspy and her breathing slightly labored. "If you don't want me, just tell me." She busied her hands, skimming the bottom of Olivia's shirt. "Just tell me, and you can go. Tell me you don't want me." By this point, Olivia's mind was all but gone, and the only thing she could even pretend to concern herself with was the blonde in her lap, whose lips, now in view as Alex pulled back to look in her eyes, looked like an oasis. She leaned forward and captured them,throwing her previous caution to the wind and kissing Alex with hesitancy then fervor, as much as had been on the dance floor and more. The taste of alcohol had dissipated some, and 'Olive' moved her tongue slowly around the other woman's mouth, trying to soak up more and more of this new taste that she could only associate with one name: Alex. 

Breaking the kiss only briefly, Alex skillfully removed the detective's sweater and let it land somewhere across the room, barely removing her fingers from the newly exposed skin. It appeared that Olivia was a rather practical person in all applications, as even her dress for a club showed she was prepared for the worst. Underneath, she wore a simple tank top and bra which both hugged her chest in just the right way. Moving her fingers slowly over the cotton encasing her soon to be lover's torso, Alex ran her fingers up the seams on the sides, teasing in towards the center of the woman's body then back out. 

Alex's teasing, deliberate and enjoyable as it was was, was driving Olivia, who was already short on patience and mind function, insane. "Alex..." she moaned, running her hands up and down the blonde's thighs. 

Alex was nearly giddy at Olivia's blatant show of desire, but had no time to make a smart remark as Olivia quickly pulled off her tank top and then her own and pulled Alex closer to her. "Stop teasing me," she whispered before pulling the attorney into a kiss, and any more of Alex's plans to do so flew straight out the window. Alex reached down quickly, tugging at Olivia's belt, and pulled away briefly, much to Olivia's audible discontent. 

"Liv," Alex moaned as the detective boldly reached out and sucked a pink hardened nipple into her mouth. "Bedroom. Now." Her eyes glanced down and caught the brunette's, rather surprised when she just smirked and kept sucking, alternating pressure. The vision made for an odd sight, seeing as it was finally, thoroughly, and actually real this time, as she watched her usually tame Olive, clad in bra and jeans, slowly torturing her nipple, then taking the other into her mouth, giving it the same treatment. 

Olivia, on the other hand, wasn't as docile as Alex, nibbling around the blonde's pebbled peak and keeping eye contact the whole time. "You know, Alex, I don't think so." The detective was really feeling bold now as she finally groped the ass she'd been dreaming of for the past year. "Not just yet." 

"Too much talking," Alex panted, grabbing Olivia by the back of her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. She reached back in the midst of kiss, her tongue dueling with Olivia's for dominance, and unsnapped the brunette's bra, so it could thrown to the floor as well. She leaned back and sighed at the sight, reaching forward to take a handful each of Olivia's breasts, and she mentally noted that she must ask Olivia whether she tanned all over or if it was a natural skin tone that left them the same warm tones as her face. 

Olivia restrained a moan, rather unsuccessfully, and, not to be outdone, reached down as well, further than Alex, to the crotch of the yoga pants._ No underwear either._

Knowing that, if she were to look down, she'd see the outline in the clingy cotton of her fingers slowly inching underneath between them, she swallowed Alex's gasp, taking the chance to take the lead in the kiss as she teased her finger across the blonde's slit, enjoying how warm and wet she was there and enjoying it even more knowing she was the cause of it. 

Alex, however, was less than amused with the teasing and began to rock her hips accordingly. "Liv, please. I need you inside. Now." 

Olivia gave a smirk, not unlike those Alex had given her earlier that evening. That fact that Alexandra Cabot, Ice Princess and lawyer bitch extraordinaire, was sitting on her lap writhing, moaning, and begging for Olivia's fingers to be inside her was bit of head trip. And totally fucking hot. 

Olivia connected her lips with the blonde's again and parted her lower lips with her fingers before entering her slowly. Alex let out a deep guttural moan and tried to fill herself more by grinding down on Olivia's fingers, only to have them pulled away. 

"Liv," Alex whined, as Olivia teased her fingers _just_ inside Alex's folds. 

Finally, pulling back her lips and her fingers from the panting blonde, Olivia smirked, feeling quite comfortable in her retribution. "_Now,_ we go to the bedroom. Coming, Alex?" Standing, depositing her blonde lap warmer on the couch, and feigning all the stiff, confidence she had dressed in sweaters with holsters, Olivia, topless, walked slowly and teasingly into the room previously identified as Alex's room, only pausing to glance back at the rather struck blonde, wink, and raise an eyebrow, as if to say, _What, you changed your mind?_

With flushed face and foggy head, Alex managed to quickly stagger her way, appearing _almost_ as drunk as Olivia had thought she was, only for her jaw to drop. Olivia Benson, detective and the woman half the bisexuals in the city wanted to 'pat down', was lounging on the edge of her bed, clad in jeans and ... skin. Lovely skin,... oh, and a very sexy smirk. Alexandra Cabot, never a woman to waste time, leapt.

* * *

Alex woke up first the next morning, to the sounds of the busy city and the sight of a very asleep detective before. It was the first time in a while that she'd woken up with a smile on her face, and she shamelessly let herself hope that it would not be the last. 

She looked over at the woman in bed next to her and smile only grew wider. She reached and removed a few errant strands of her 'Olive's' hair from her beautiful face. The detective looked so serene when she slept, as opposed the stressed look she wore at work while carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Alex chuckled at the irony of her thoughts and wished that Olivia could look that way more often. More innocent, more free, more relaxed. 

"What are you laughing at?" the detective grumbled without even opening an eye. 

"You," Alex answered sweetly. "You're drooling a little, sweetie." 

"I don't drool," Olivia muttered, rolling over on her side. "And it's not polite to make fun of people at such an ungodly hour." 

"Ungodly hour?" Alex repeated, scooting up behind her lover. "Liv, it's almost nine." 

Olivia finally opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at Alex and her disturbing cheeriness. "Any hour is an ungodly hour before coffee." Her statement was made even more true by the fact that it really hadn't been that long since they'd finally worn each other out and fallen asleep. "And how come you don't have a hangover?" She observed. She could've sworn that at least some of Alex's propositions last night were the result of hard liquor, whose taste covered up by fruit pieces and a tiny umbrella. 

"Told you, I wasn't drunk," Alex said, throwing an arm over Olivia's stomach and letting her fingers draw imaginary designs on the smooth skin there. "What's more, I'm the child of socialites. The first lesson in Debutante 101 is how to hold your liquor like a lady. I just threw it in as my own personal method for seducing a co-worker. And, if you're up to it, I can think of a way to make this hour less ungodly without the use of caffeine." She winked at the brunette, who gave a wry smile, immediately going back to the point as usual. 

"So, last night, that really happened?" 

"How else do you explain the two of us naked in my bed? Unless you do this with all your friends, then who am I to judge? Though, I must wonder how Elliot's wife feels about all this." 

"Alex..." Olivia warned. 

"What? Just because I'm not a detective, I'm not allowed to be curious?" 

"Do you always ramble like this in the morning?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

"Yeah," Olivia said, breaking out into a smile. "I really would." 


End file.
